


Poolside behaviour

by Leonie1988



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, OHFAT, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, OlicityHiatusFic-A-Thon, Some Swearing, Summer Vacation, Tumblr: olicityhiatusproject, genius Felicity, olicity - Freeform, playboy oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie1988/pseuds/Leonie1988
Summary: Teenager AU - Felicity and her mom are on their first holiday for years, but a certain Queen family might make it impossible for them to enjoy it. Or will they in the end?





	Poolside behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Olicity Hiatus FicAThon! It will have more than this chapter though! I'm breaking the rules ;)

The sun was high in the sky. Felicity held a small shade of glass between her forefinger and thumb and turned it slightly to make the colours reflect in a different way on the old stone tiles.

  
A small distance away she could hear her mother talking to the concierge. Though the word "concierge" might have been an exaggeration since she wasn't even sure the dodgy roadside motel with a pool they were staying at was even legal.

  
Felicity was 15 and she and her mom had embarked on a little trip which Donna had saved up for for quite some time.

  
have only had one other vacation since Noah had left (she refused to call him dad since the day she realised he wouldn't return). Last time they had gone to visit her uncle in Salt Lake, which Felicity had complained about because it was as hot and dusty there as it was in Vegas where they lived.

  
Now Felicity knew better than to complain about it. Now she had a better understanding of how precious money was to them and how desperately her mom wanted to give her the world and everything beyond it. And despite how different they were, they had started to get along better.

  
But that really didn't improve the numbing boredom she felt.  
She was currently lying upside down on her stomach on a sunlounger, her arms and head hanging over the edge of it. The piece of glass she was playing with had been her source of entertainment for a good half an hour. The blazing sun reflected off the murky pool and hit it just right for her to study the beams of light it distributed.

  
Even though Disc-Mans had been all the talk for a few years now, she was still stuck with her old Walk-Man. She truly didn't mind though because she loved all her mix tapes. She had been deep into Classic Rock and Punk Rock recently and with the former she could discover new treasures in her mom's old tape collection every day.

  
Nirvana was also the bomb. Like the bomb bomb. Not an explosive. She loved Kurt and Dave and even had a poster of them hanging in her room, next to all her science nerd stuff.

Her small book shelf was a wild collection of theories on the creation of universes to ancient civilisations to books on coding and mathematical principals. Only the Nirvana poster and her high school uniform were indications that a teenager was living there. At least that's what her friend always said.

  
She had met Mick a year earlier on a junior weekend trip of MENSA. These trips were sponsored by senior members of the organisation and always involved a lot of bragging about I.Q.'s, long lectures and minimum activities. But despite all that she enjoyed being part of a group twice a year. People she could be herself with, without being looked at weirdly or made fun of.

  
Mick and her had discovered on one of these trips, that they didn't live far apart in Vegas, they had instantly bonded over the desert and their love for science fiction.

  
She loved Mick. He was not only a genius like herself, but also a 16 year old gay man, which made his school life even worse than hers and had they been going to the same school, she would have done something about it... maybe change all the assholes records to make them get detention? She'd definitely come up with something vindictive.

  
She had been so involved in her own thoughts, that she hadn't realised that other voices had joined her moms and Gary's (the "concierge") voices. Not until they grew louder.

  
"But Mooom! This place is a bust! Can't we send for a car to bring us to a Ritz or something?" she heard a voice whine, sounding like a petulant little child, but it was too deep for that.

  
"If your father hadn't insisted on taking the oldtimer to drive all the way there, we wouldn't be having this conversation. The next suitable hotel is hundreds of miles away and a driver with a proper car wouldn't be able to come here and drive us there before nighttime. So I guess this will have to do Oliver, we are stuck here in this... place." His mother answered.

  
Felicity got up from her spot by the pool, threw her tunika over her bikini and followed the voices closer to the reception area. As she turned the corner she saw her mom standing in the background, listening to the new arrivals.

  
The other three people were more out of place than anybody she had ever seen anywhere. The lady was a regal looking, beautiful, woman with her hair slightly out of place, but it still looked perfect as if out of a movie.

  
Next to her stood her husband, presumably, with smart linen pants and shirt and sunglasses hanging from one of the button holes of his shirt.

  
The third must be the petulant child, Oliver, her brain supplied, she had heard earlier. He was a guy about 17 who looked like he had swallowed a lemon. He was cute, she thought, right when he turned his head and looked straight at her.

"Mr. Gary." said the older man now in a low tenor. "We would like to book your best suite and have this establishment to ourselves. We will pay you more than well."

Felicity forced her eyes away from the boy and towards his father. Was he being serious? He expected them to just leave so they could have the whole motel to themselves? What a dick!

"Of course Mr Queen. I will get everything organized right away." Gary, the concierge, said and nearly fell over his own feet trying to get behind the reception counter.

"Ahemmm!" She heard her mother, trying to get everybody's attention. "We have paid for the whole week and we are not leaving."

Mr Queen turned towards her and started to go through his wallet and handed my mother a small bundle of money. "This should be enough to cover your inconvenience and some." He said and turned back to the desk.

Her mother was shocked into silence. Felicity decided enough was enough.

"We are not taking that money." She said, while storming over to the group. For a second she looked back at the Queen's son and saw that he was staring at her, actually checking her out.

She took the money from her mother and handed it back to it's owner.

"My mother worked a whole lot to make our first holiday in 5 years happen and I'll be damned if I let you destroy this for her." She said"... or me." She added in the last second.


End file.
